Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 8
(That evening, people gather around and Stromboli announces to his audience that he has a new star attraction for his puppet show) * Stromboli: Ladies and gentlemen, to conclude the performance of this great show, Stromboli the master showman. That's me. And by special permission of the management that's me too. Is presenting to you something you will absolutely refuse to believe. * (Jiminy Cricket climbs up to the light of a lamppost and shoos off a flock of birds with his umbrella) * Jiminy Cricket: Well, looks like a sell-out. * Stromboli : Introducing the only marionette who can sing and dance absolutely without the aids of strings. I hope so. The one and only Pinocchio! * Jiminy Cricket: Hmm, what a build-up. * (The show begins and Pinocchio is ready to sing and dance on the stage) * Pinocchio: (Singing) I got no strings to hold me d... * (Pinocchio suddenly trips and falls down the stairs and face-first onto the stage. The audience laugh) * Jiminy Cricket: Go ahead, make a fool of yourself. Then maybe you'll listen to your conscience. * (Stromboli loses his temper, he then grabs Pinocchio for making a poor start to his show. Then he changes his mood and proudly allows Pinocchio to continue) * Pinocchio: (Singing) I got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown, I had strings but now I'm free, there are no strings on me. Hi-ho-de-merrio, that's the only way to be. I want the world to know, nothing ever worries me, I've got no strings so I have fun, I'm not tied up to anyone, they've got strings, but you can see, there are no strings on me. * (The next act shows a female Dutch puppet with strings being lowered down to peform as his on-stage lover) * Dutch Puppet: (Singing) You have no strings your arm is free to love me by the Zuideer Zee if you would woo id bust my strings for you. * (Next, four other Dutch puppets are lowered down and give the audience their performance) * (The next act shows a French puppet being lowered down as Pinocchio's on-stage lover) * French Puppet: You've got no strings comme ci come ca your saviour fair is ooh la la la ive got strings but enter ous i cut my strings for you. * (Next, four other French puppets are lowered down and give the audience their performance) * (The final act of the performance shows a Russian puppet being lowered down to give out her performance) * Russian puppet: (Singing) Down where the voga flows, theres a Russian rendevous where me and Ivan go but id rather go with you. * (And finally four soldier puppets dance on the stage until the show is over, then Pinocchio is lifted up so that the entire audience can see and is surrounded by the puppets) * Pinocchio; (Singing) There are no strings on me. * (Pinocchio falls flat on his face on the stage again, but this time the audience cheer. Then they start throwing coins on the stage to show their respect.) * (Jiminy Cricket is amazed at what he has seen on the stage) * Jiminy Cricket: Hmm, they like him. He's a success. Gosh, maybe I was wrong. * (Stromboli blows kisses to Pinocchio and the audience as he is proud of the show his puppets displayed. Meanwhile, Jiminy Cricket walks away as he thinks Pinocchio will now be famous and well-known to lots of people around the country) * Jiminy Cricket : Well, guess he won't need me anymore. What does an actor want with a conscience anyway? Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof